Hure Für Mich
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Di mana rasa toleransimu ketika kekasihmu hanya melakukan pekerjaannya? Seharusnya kau tidak pantas cemburu, kan? /"Aku ini pelacur yang dibayar untuk kepuasan, bukan pemuas yang khusus diperuntukkan dirimu saja. Aku bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku. Dan kau tidak bisa semudah itu memintaku berpaling dari pekerjaanku." / FOR 'aphin123 RIREN fanfic 2013' challange. 2nd


**Hure Für Mich**

_**Story by : Hasegawa Nanaho.**_

_**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**_

_**Rated : T+ SEMI M bisa jadi.**_

_**Warnings : Garing, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi maybe, aneh, OOC! ancur, ratem gagal punya jadi T+++, story melenceng sepertinya. Over tsun!Eren dan over mesum!Rivaille mbaye.**_

_**Dont like just dont read.**_

_**Happy reading.**_

.

.

.

Kerlap-kerlip dan remang-remang yang ditimbulkan dari lampu sorot _bar_ menemani sesosok bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk, menikmati _champagne_nya seorang diri.

"Ahn...jangan tuan, jangan di sini..." Telinganya tidak bosan-bosan menangkap suara-suara seduktif yang tersebar di segala penjuru, jangan lupa, ini memang tempat di mana kau sering mendengarnya.

Sebuah _bar_, lengkap dengan beberapa pekerja _sex_ komersial, yang bisa kau sewa kapanpun kau mau, asal ada uang dalam jumlah yang disepakati.

Si surai hitam beriris kelabu itu masih tetap duduk diam, sambil membuat konser kecil bersama es batu di gelas _wine_nya yang telah kosong beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ahnnn..."

Lelaki itu menampakan raut wajah kusut, dengan dahi berlipat. Pertanda ia sedang kesal.

"Ah-ahn tuan!"

Cukup sudah.

Si _haircut_ belah tengah itu meninggalkan bar dengan kaki terhentak keras.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu memasuki kawasan tempat tinggalnya, dengan kotak surat bertuliskan "Rivaille." Nama si pemilik rumah dengan surai hitam legam tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah, Rivaille tidak bosan-bosan pula mendecak kesal.

Kenapa hari ini ia begitu sial?

Tadi pagi, sang kekasih meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa ia punya pekerjaan malam ini, sehingga mereka berdua tidak bisa bermesraan di rumah.

Tadi siang, sebagai pemimpin dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal, ia mendapat telepon dari perusahaan seberang, yang mengatakan bahwa mereka memutuskan kontrak kerja sama, akibat omset yang ditawarkan kurang menggiurkan lagi.

Dan malam ini. Rivaille hendak menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermabuk-mabukan. Sekedar melepas stress yang dihadapinya.

Tapi, suara-suara yang **seharusnya** ia dengar di atas ranjangnya malam ini bersama kekasihnya, justru menginterupsi kegiatan bersantainya.

Rivaille mendengus kesal.

Satu hari tanpa sang kekasih memang terasa kosong.

.

.

.

"_Maaf, Rivaille..."_

"_Berhubung ini sedang liburan musim panas, jadi klienku bertambah banyak."_

"_Maaf, sepertinya malam ini, dan malam esoknya lagi aku tidak bisa menemuimu..."_

"Oi Er—"

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Rivaille nyaris membanting _handphone_nya ke lantai.

Baru saja ia mau memanggil nama sang kekasih, ia mendengar suara desahan orang lain dari sambungan telepon kekasihnya sebelum dimatikan.

"...brengsek."

.

.

.

Ah, malam kembali menyapa.

Seolah mengejek Rivaille, yang kini terduduk seorang diri.

Memandangi sinar bulan dari jendela di kamarnya.

Sambil mengutak-atik _handphone_nya.

Membaca pesan lama di kotak masuk.

Pesan-pesan yang begitu membawa kenangan, bagaimana dulu ia dan kekasihnya, bertemu karena salah sambung.

**FLASHBACK**

"_... sambungkan telepon ini ke nomor 251-2304"_

_Cukup lama Rivaille menunggu suara yang muncul dari sana._

"_Ya?"_

"_Ackerman, temui aku siang ini, di ruang meeting kantor. Tidak ada terlambat."_

"_S-sir—"_

_Tuut. Tuut. Tuut._

_Rivaille keburu mematikan sambungan teleponnya, sebelum si Ackerman itu memprotes perintahnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau siapa?"_

_._

"_A-aku Eren Jaeger!"_

"_..."_

"_Maaf, tadi kau berbicara cepat sekali, dan aku tidak sempat bilang, Mikasa sedang ditugasi di luar daerah selama tiga hari, dan aku dititipi ponselnya."_

_Sial._

_Si Ackerman itu..._

"_Lalu kau siapanya Ackerman? Pacar?"_

"_B-BUKAN!" Eren menjawab tegas, wajahnya berubah menjadi panik._

"_Hm."_

"_Aku adiknya,"_

"_Kalau begitu, kau gantikan tugas Ackerman selama tiga hari ini."_

"_A-APA?!"_

"_Jadi asistenku selama tiga hari. Masih perlu diulang?"_

"_T-tapi aku—"_

"_Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok."_

"_A-A—"_

_Sebelum keluar banyak protes lagi, Rivaille meninggalkan Eren Jaeger sendirian di ruang meeting._

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

**.**

Tiga hari bekerja dengan Eren Jaeger tidak terlalu buruk.

Ia lumayan cekatan, walau ceroboh.

Namun baru kali ini pula.

Asistennya mampu membuat dirinya tersenyum. Tidak hanya sekali. Terhitung delapan kali dari tiga hari ia bekerja bersamanya.

Dan ternyata suatu—entah—keberuntungan atau malapetaka datang dari telepon yang mengatakan bahwa Mikasa Ackerman, diperpanjang tugasnya di luar daerah selama satu minggu ke depan, dikarenakan adanya masalah bisnis.

Walau ditawari seorang asisten baru, Rivaille menolaknya.

Ia sudah punya Eren, begitu katanya.

Ia tidak perduli akan Eren yang melontarkan tatapan kaget, tidak suka, atau wajah jelek lainnya.

Yang penting, bocah bermarga Jaeger itu bisa menemaninya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang menguras otak itu.

.

Sampai pada hari itu. Di akhir pekan hari terakhir Eren bekerja dengannya.

Saat Rivaille ingin menghabiskan malam minggunya di _bar_, tidak sengaja melihat Eren.

Dengan pakaian minim—sebuah kaus oblong yang cukup tipis untuk memperlihatkan tonjolan di bagian dadanya, serta celana ketat yang mencetak bokongnya dengan sempurna.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Sir Ri-Rivaille..."_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Eren?"_

"_A-aku—"_

"_Jadi selama ini," Rivaille memandang wajah Eren dengan mata kelamnya, "kau, seorang pekerja sex komersial, begitu?"_

"_E-eh—"_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_A-aku tidak mau merepotkan Mikasa."_

"_Itu bukan jawaban yang kuharapkan."_

"_Terserah apa katamu Sir, inilah aku dan pekerjaan asliku..."_

"_..."_

_Mereka berdua tertelan suasana sunyi._

"_Kau...tidak ada klien, eh?"_

"_Eh..."_

"_Tidak...sedang tidak ada..."_

_._

_Rivaille menyeringai sesaat kemudian._

"_Bagus."_

"_A-ap—"_

"_...puaskan aku kalau begitu,"_

"_H-hah?"_

"_Puaskan aku, Kau pasti kubayar." Rivaille menghujamkan tatapan dingin pada iris hijau daun milik Eren._

"_..."_

"_Kau pekerja sex komersial yang profesional kan? Bukankah kalian semua bekerja asal ada bayarannya?"_

_Pernyataan Rivaille begitu menohok hati Eren._

_Tidak mungkin ia bisa melayani atasan sendiri seperti ia melayani keparat-keparat lainnya di luar sana._

_Terlalu menjijikan untuk menunjukkan bagaimana binalnya ia ketika melayani klien-kliennya di luar sana._

_Pemandangan seperti itu layak untuk orang bejat di luar sana._

_Tidak untuk atasannya, yang saat ini memandangnya dengan seduktif._

"_Jadi, Eren." Rivaille melemparkan tatapan menghina, "aku ini pembeli, dan kau penjualnya, kutanya berapa tarifmu, dan kau harus menjawabnya," Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang._

_._

_._

_._

"_...b-baiklah. L-lima juta adalah tarifku..." Eren mengutarakannya dengan gugup._

"_Hm, begitu." Rivaille menarik dagu Eren, menyerahkan sesuatu ke genggaman tangan Eren di belakang tubuhnya._

"_Kuberi kau uang muka, tiga juta. Kalau kau mengecewakanku karena aku ini atasanmu, dan kita saling kenal, maka..." Rivaille membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Eren, membuat empunya bergidik._

"_...kau harus jadi kekasihku...dan tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan kita."_

"_Dan kalau kau menghilang, menghindariku," Rivaille menjilat telinga Eren. "Aku akan berbuat sesuatu pada __**sisa**__ keluargamu." Rivaille mengakhiri taruhannya dengan penekanan pada kata "sisa"._

_Sebuah ancaman pasaran. Namun membuat Eren Jaeger menurut._

_._

_._

_._

_Keesokkan harinya, kau bisa mendengar bagaimana pilunya tangisan dari kamar Eren Jaeger._

_Semalaman, ia berusaha memuaskan hati dan hasrat sang atasan._

_Tetapi ia gagal. Karena Rivaille-lah yang justru membuatnya mendesah tak karuan. Memohon lebih._

_Dan Rivaille yang justru memasang wajah datar. _

_Berbanding terbalik bukan? Mana si pemuas, dan mana yang dipuaskan._

_Dan Eren, selain berakhir menjadi kekasih 'paksaan' Rivaille, ia merasa tubuhnya hampir terbelah dua. _

_Semalam, Rivaille menyetubuhinya dengan kasar. Memintanya untuk mendesah lebih._

_Padahal malam itu, Eren senang sekali dengan perlakuan Rivaille. Eren tidak perduli akan betapa sakitnya disetubuhi oleh sang atasan sekasar itu._

_Sebaliknya, Eren merasa puas._

_Tetapi, pekerjaan sebenarnya dilalaikan. Membuatnya kalah pada challange dari Rivaille._

_Dan ia telah resmi menjadi kekasih dari sang atasannya, sambil menangis menahan sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya._

**FLASHBACK OFF.**

Rivaille mendengus pelan, menahan tawa.

Bisa-bisanya melalui _challange_ nista seperti itu, ia memenangkan tubuh Eren Jaeger.

Tetap saja Rivaille tahu.

Bahwa sejak dulu, Eren memang tidak pernah mencintainya sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

"Eren..." Pada malam keesokkan harinya, Rivaille menemukan Eren di bar.

"R-Rivaille..." Eren menatap Rivaille dengan takut.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku..."

"Aku di sini, dan aku ingin kau puaskan." Rivaille meraih dagu Eren, mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

"T-tidak bisa sekarang, Rivaille...aku sudah punya klien yang meng-klaim diriku malam ini..." Eren mendorong dada bidang Rivaille menjauh, kaki jenjang Eren bergerak, menuju ambang pintu suatu kamar di bar.

"Jadi, maaf..." Dan Eren menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Rivaille yang masih menatap pintu itu dengan tatapan dingin.

.

.

.

Ini hari senin. Masih di siang bolong.

Tetapi kita bisa melihat, bahwa Rivaille dan kekasihnya sedang berjalan-jalan di suatu pusat perbelanjaan.

"Tidak kusangka kau mau menemaniku," Eren tersenyum kecil, menatap Rivaille yang memasang tatapan bosan.

"Hn."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bekerja hari ini?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Jadi kau membolos hanya untuk menemaniku?"

"Ya,"

"Itu tidak mencerminkan seorang pemimpin yang baik, Rivaille," Eren mentertawakan lawakannya sendiri. Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan lawakan, hanya terdiam menghadap depan.

"Kalau memang tidak bisa, aku kan bisa pergi sendiri..." Eren hanya tersenyum pasrah. Sedangkan Rivaille malah semakin manatap sebal terhadap lantai di depannya.

.

Itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Rivaille dari mulut Eren.

Apakah Eren tidak merasa bersyukur, karena Rivaille masih mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menemaninya berbelanja?

Apa Eren tidak sadar, bahwa Rivaille menginginkan waktu khusus untuk mereka berdua?

Apa Eren masih kurang peka, untuk menyadari bahwa Rivaille sengaja bolos kerja agar bisa berdua dengannya?

.

.

.

Sabtu malam.

Mungkin akan dihabiskan oleh dua insan berjenis kelamin berbeda untuk bermesraan.

Kelakuan mereka seolah mengejek Rivaille. Sungguh.

.

"_Maaf, Rivaille..."_

"_Badanku sakit semua hari ini, mungkin besok aku baru bisa mene—"_

"Berhentilah, Eren."

"_E-eh?"_

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang sibuk, atau aku yang terlalu bodoh karena terlalu terlambat menyadari semua ini." Rivaille menghembuskan napas berat.

"Tapi aku minta, kau berhenti menjadi pekerja _sex_ komersial."

"_A-apa maksudmu, Rivaille?"_

"Berhentilah dari pekerjaan kotor itu, Eren."

"_..."_

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku merasa—"

"_Tidak bisa, Rivaille. Aku perlu uang untuk hidup._

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

"—cemburu...?"

Lagi-lagi Eren memutuskan telepon duluan.

.

.

.

Hari minggu.

Eren benar-benar datang ke kediaman Rivaille hari ini.

Rivaille dan Eren duduk di satu sofa kulit yang empuk. Tapi tidak seempuk hati keduanya.

"Apa maumu setelah aku di sini, Rivaille?"

Eren mengumbar pertanyaan yang membuat Rivaille mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap si empunya iris hijau daun.

"Aku anggap kita sedang berkencan. Terserah kau akan menganggap ini apa,"

Eren mengangguk pelan.

"Katakan, Eren." Rivaille meraih dagu Eren, membuat empunya terpaksa menatap si surai hitam beriris kelabu.

"Kau anggap hubungan kita ini sebagai apa?"

"Aku?" Eren menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tentu saja aku adalah kekasihmu, benar?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Aku serius. Eren."

"Akupun serius, Rivaille."

"Mengapa kau masih mau mengemban pekerjaan kotor seperti itu?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan Rivaille membuat Eren merasa gelisah.

"Bisa kita _skip_ dulu pertanyaan macam itu?" Eren menghindar.

"Tujuanku membawamu ke sini adalah untuk menanyakan itu," Rivaille menghela napas sejenak, "dan memintamu berhenti dari pekerjaan kotor itu."

.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku berhenti?" Eren mengeluarkan tatapan tidak suka.

"Aku ini kekasihmu, seharusnya hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu. Bukan orang-orang bejat di luar sana yang haus akan pemuasan." Rivaille menarik napas.

"Jujur, aku cemburu pada perhatian yang kau tumpahkan pada klien-klienmu itu."

"Tapi ini pekerjaanku, dan ini menghasilkan uang untuk hidupku. Lagipula, seharusnya siapapun yang menyentuhku, kau tidak bisa protes." Eren menatap Rivaille dengan tatapan protes.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa pekerjaan KOTOR. Dan MENJIJIKAN ini, adalah mata pencaharianku, hah?" Eren meninggikan suaranya, menatap Rivaille dengan kesal.

"Kau bisa minta uang kepadaku, kalau kau mau,"

"Meminta dan meminta saja, itu hanya akan membuatku menjadi lemah." Eren melipat tangan di dada, "Lagipula itu tidak halal. Aku ingin sesuatu yang nyata kuperoleh dari kerja kerasku. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang penghutang layaknya ayahku, YANG TEGA meninggalkan aku dan Mikasa, DENGAN HUTANG YANG MENUMPUK!" Eren hampir menjungkalkan sebuah kursi ketika ia bersabda.

"Apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang lebih lazim, dari pada yang menjijikan seperti ini?" Rivaille terbawa emosi juga.

"Kau saja yang tidak tahu penderitaanku, bagaimana sulitnya mencari sesuap nasi. Karena kau itu orang kaya," Eren mengeluarkan suatu alasan yang membuat raut wajah Rivaille semakin kesal.

"Jaga ucapanmu, bocah."

"Kau pikir aku orang intelektual? Aku bahkan tidak punya uang untuk memperoleh bantuan sekolah!"

Rivaille hanya diam, mengeluarkan tatapan tajam menusuk ke lantai di bawahnya.

"Demi ibuku yang waktu itu sakit, aku terpaksa mengemban pekerjaan menjijikan ini, karena bayarannya mahal! Tapi setelah itu ibuku justru mati meninggalkanku dan Mikasa sendirian lagi!"

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan mempermainkan jalan hidup kami seperti ini. Aku menjalani pekerjaan kotor ini hanya untuk hidup! Kau bisa anggap pekerjaanku menjijikan, tetapi uang yang kugarap adalah hasil pekerjaan kotorku sendiri," Eren berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Shh..." Mau tidak mau Rivaille mendesis. Menahan amarah yang membuncah.

"Aku ini pelacur yang dibayar untuk kepuasan, bukan pemuas yang khusus diperuntukkan dirimu saja. Aku bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku. Dan kau tidak bisa semudah itu memintaku berpaling dari pekerjaanku." Eren menunjuk-nunjuk Rivaille. Membuat yang ditunjuk merasa semakin ingin meledak.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger kini berciuman dengan ubin yang dingin.

Bogem mentah Rivaille menghantam keras dagunya.

"Kau memang bocah yang bodoh dan brengsek pula." Rivaille berjongkok, menangkat kepala Eren dengan menggenggam rambutnya.

"Apa dulu saking miskinnya, otakmu tidak bisa berpikir secara luas?"

"Apa otakmu sudah berlubang layaknya senapan?" Rivaille mengumpat Eren tepat di hadapan wajahnya, membuat empunya menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata keduanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, mengapa Tuhan juga menyusun takdirku untuk jatuh cinta pada orang bodoh macam dirimu."

"Tapi aku pikir, Tuhan mempermainkan takdir kita, agar aku menolongmu. Membantumu keluar dari lingkaran pemikiran yang sempit dan tidak berdasar ini!" Rivaille menarik rambut Eren lebih kuat, hingga kepala Eren sejajar dengan tatapan matanya.

"Aku ingin menolongmu, sayang sekali, rupanya lubang di otakmu terlalu besar untuk ditambal," Rivaille menyeringai mengejek, menatap Eren yang hanya menunduk.

"Aku yakin, saudarimu si Ackerman itu pasti sudah lelah dengan sikap bodoh dan keras kepala milikmu ini," Rivaille mendengus kesal, "pasti dia sudah menawarimu sebagian dari penghasilannya, tapi kau menolak hanya untuk pekerjaan menjijikan macam penggila _sex_ seperti ini."

"Khh..." Dilihatnya Eren sedang berusaha mengangkat wajahnya yang lecet dan mulai membiru.

"Apa kau masih belum mengerti apa arti dari kata 'tulus' heh?" Rivaille menatap Eren dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus, Eren. Dan jujur sekali, aku merasa cemburu pada klien-klienmu, yang selalu mendapat sentuhan darimu."

"Kau hanya mencintai tubuhku, tidak dengan diriku seutuhnya."

"_Fuck_." Rivaille mengumpat pelan.

"Aku benar kan?"

Eren justru menyulut api dalam minyak tanah.

"Selain berpikiran sempit, mungkin kau juga mulai gila."

"Karena aku gila, tinggalkan aku,"

"Tidak, aku di sini untuk menyembuhkan pikiran bodohmu."

"Kau—!"

Rivaille meraih bibir Eren, mengecapnya dengan bibirnya.

"Emph!"

"Kau sudah banyak berurusan dengan klien-klienmu," Rivaille berucap di tengah pergulatan bibirnya dengan Eren.

"Bereskan urusanmu denganku, Eren."

"Euhn..."

"Akan kubuat kau menjadi waras hari ini juga."

Sapuan bibir Rivaille turun ke leher Eren. Gigitan yang dilakukan Rivaille membuat Eren mendesah tak karuan.

"Ah-Ahnn..."

"Kau milikku, kan?"

"Ahhnn..."

"Kau itu milikku, Eren." Rivaille menggigit cuping telinga Eren, membuat empunya menjerit kecil, "kau tidak boleh menyentuh dan disentuh orang lain, kau hanya boleh menyentuhku. Dan hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

"I-itu pekerjaanku. Kau tidak pant—AHNN..." Terlambatlah Eren menamatkan kalimatnya. Rivaille menciumi lehernya, menggelitiknya dengan jari-jari lentiknya, membuat Eren mendesah nikmat.

"Mau berapapun uang akan ku bayar." Rivaille menjilati leher Eren.

"Eumhh..."

"Asal kau tetap menjadi milikku, bukan milik orang lain."

"A-AKH!" Rivaille menggigit leher Eren, meninggalkan bekas gigi dan bercak merah.

"Kau boleh menjadi pelacur," Jemari lentik Rivaille kembali turun ke dada bidang Eren. Mengusap-usap _nipple_ kecoklatan milik Eren yang mulai mengeras.

"Tapi pelacur untukku saja," Rivaille menarik salah satu puting Eren yang menegang, membuat Eren mendesah kenikmatan lagi.

"A-AHNN..."

Rivaille merogoh kantung celananya, menunjukkan beberapa lembar nominal yang bisa diperbelanjakan.

"Segala bagian tubuhmu mungkin akan kubayar." Rivaille menepukkan selembar uang ke kepala Eren.

"Ini untuk bibirmu."

Plek.

"Ini untuk cuping telingamu."

Plek.

"Ini untuk lehermu."

Plek.

"Ini untuk puting di dadamu."

Plek.

"...dan ini..." Rivaille mengambil lebih banyak uang dari kantungnya.

Srak.

"Untuk lubang anusmu, kejantananmu, dan desahan-desahanmu itu."

Eren seperti berdiri di bawah gerimis uang.

"Emph..." Rivaille kembali melumat bibir Eren dengan ganas.

"A-ahnn..."

"Kenapa menangis? Aku tidak jahat bukan?" Rivaille menghapus air di mata Eren sambil menyeringai.

"...hiks..."

"Bukankah aku baik, karena aku memberimu sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

"...hiks...hiks..."

"Apa kau terharu karena aku begitu baik hm? Eren Jaeger?"

"...t-tidahk..." Suara Eren menjadi serak akibat menahan isak tangis.

"Berhentilah menangis, penggila uang,"

"...hiks...hiks...k-kau...kejam..."

"Kau yang kejam, kau lebih sering menyakiti perasaanku dengan semua klien-klienmu yang brengsek itu."

"...u-ukh..."

"Kita sepasang kekasih, bukan?"

"...khh..."

"Kau yang masih belum mencintaiku, begitu?"

"Aku tidak per...nah...mhen...cintaimu, brhengsek..." Suara Eren nyaris tersamarkan isakannya.

"Begitu? Oh benar, cintamu hanya untuk klien-klienmu saja, kan?"

"A-akh!" Rivaille menggigit leher Eren tiba-tiba.

"Aku klienmu sekarang, dan selama-lamanya." Rivaille menjilati leher Eren, walaupun si pemilik leher jenjang itu sedang bergetar tak karuan menahan tangis.

"Karena itu, berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu itu."

"...uhk...hiks..."

"Dan jadilah milikku seutuhnya,"

"T-tidak akahn..."

"Jangan membantah terus," Rivaille menjilat air mata Eren.

"Nikmati saja perbuatan 'klien'mu ini, Eren."

.

.

.

"A-AHNN..."

"Eren..."

"R-Rivaille...AAHNNN!"

"Kau menikmati perlakuanku, kan? Dasar nakal,"

"Euhhnn..."

"Hm...Eren..."

"A-AKH RIVAILLE! SAKIT! KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Tapi si brengsek ini adalah kekasihmu,"

"A-AHHN! RI-RIVA-RIVAILLE!"

"Jangan ditahan desahan nikmatmu itu,"

"A-AHHNN—"

.

"Hmph," Rivaille mendengus menahan tawa.

"Lihat, baru sebentar kau sudah ejakulasi,"

"Hah...ha...k-kau...brengsek, Rivaille..."

"Sebrengsek-brengseknya aku, bukankah kau menikmati perlakuan si brengsek ini?"

"S-sial..."

"...adikmu masih terbangun, Eren..."

"J-JANGAN LIHAT!"

"Kenapa kau begitu panik?"

"U-ukh..."

"Kau belum memuaskan aku,"

"_Fuck_." Eren mengumpat pelan, menatap Rivaille dengan tajam.

"Aku mulai."

.

"A-AKH!"

"Eren..."

"AAKKH! _SHIT!_ SIALAN KAU, RI-RIVAILLE!"

Dan semalaman ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh desahan dan umpatan yang keluar dari mulut kedua insan ber_gender_ sama, yang sedang beradu kasih.

.

.

.

"Haah...haah..." Eren terbangun dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya dengan bermandikan peluh.

"Sudah bangun, Eren?"

.

"MESUM KEPARAT! PAKAI DULU BAJUMU BRENGSEK!"

"Kau sendiri tidak memakai busana, bodoh." Rivaille mengelus pipi memerah Eren dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan semalam hah?" Eren bertanya dengan kesal. Wajahnya masih memerah parah.

"Membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku,"

"Dasar brengsek."

"Padahal semalam kau mendesahkan namaku berulang-ulang."

"C-cukup..."

"Jadi?" Rivaille kembali mencium bibir Eren dengan lembut, "kita ini sepasang kekasih, benar?"

Eren diam saja.

"Masih sakit, kan?"

"Masih berani tanya," Eren melontarkan tatapan sebalnya pada Rivaille, "Bercinta denganmu memang menyebalkan."

"Bukankah kau suka? Lihat sekelilingmu, spreiku ternoda cairan putihmu sendiri."

"D-DIAM." Wajah Eren merah padam.

Rivaille hanya menyeringai memandang Eren yang 'Malu-malu tapi mau' itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Eren. Dengan tulus." Rivaille membelai leher si rambut coklat.

"Aku membencimu."

"Tapi semalam kau mengaku kau mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak ingat."

.

Sulit sekali berbicara dengan Eren Jaeger yang keras kepala.

.

Rivaille menyeringai kepada Eren yang sedang merajuk itu.

Sepertinya otak mesumnya kembali terbangun.

"Biar kubuat kau ingat."

"R-Rivaille—"

.

.

.

"A-AKH RIVAILLE! KAU BRENGSEK! SAKIT!"

Dan kembalilah terdengar desahan bercampur umpatan di pagi buta itu.

.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N : **Walau pergelangan tangan saya kayak ngeden... Saya gak tahu tempe lagi dengan otak. Besok ulangan segayrah dan saya malah bikin fic ini dalam hitungan jam :")

Saya tahu ini fic gak jelas, pendek, kampret, idenya cetek, alurnya _rush,_ dkk.

Saya lelah mikirin judulnya apa. Jadi, maaf :"))

Maapin aja deh kalau gak seru muah.

Ane udah tahu gak bakat nulis tema ginian, masih ketagihan :")

Ada yang mau kasih komen, kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam fic ini?

_**Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho**_**.**

_**Mind to review**_**?**


End file.
